Disposable and durable products, such as absorbent articles, diapers, adult incontinence articles, personal hygiene products, paper towels, feminine hygiene products, sanitary napkins, bandages, underpants, shirts, shorts, swimsuits, gowns, pants, coats, gloves, scarves, surgical drapes, bibs, blankets, sheets, pillow cases, and mops, for example, may be manufactured on production lines such as converting lines. A converting line utilizes a web-based carrier to which many source materials, whether in a continuous web or discrete pieces, are processed and/or attached to the web-based carrier to create a finished product. The process of changing over a production line from producing a first product to producing a second product can be very costly, time consuming, and inefficient. Therefore, this production line technology should be improved.